shadowlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MarauderIIC
"added 'citation needed' to mages int comment, because there is no hard data yet (until a level 80 with low int compares his hit rate, and a low-level with high int compares his hit rate)" No citation is needed: Int affect mage hit rate has been officially confirmed ]}} 02:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It has been confirmed on zqforums 'and '''on this wiki rigghhhht here: Merlin's Hit Rate ]}} 02:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ''"it's still possible that ''level also affects hit rate; we'd have to have a level 80 with 82 int to check that"'' Im already on it, might take a while though. my sister has tried with low level merlin but we're trying to get high level one now... ]}} 02:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sanc quests Yeah I saw the templates. Just wanted to created a more detailed page for each quest, there's not enough information in the templates. For example, it's wrong to say that every Skeleton Warrior/Zombie gives 5 Battle Achievements in the first quest, since there's some battles that they drop gold instead. As for the 2nd quest some battles give 8 BA and others gives 10BA. It's not a fixed ammount as you can see. So I just thought of creating a page for each quest with something like a 'walktrough', step by step description/info. I've already talked about this with User:Chaos379, I've mentioned that we could create a table for The Elder page with each quest and quest level. I didn't did that because honestly, I really sucks at wikia tables. From the table the players could pick wich quest they want and go to a full detailed page, something like that. Well that's my point of view, what you think? -Vefirus 21:12, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Can you explain to me better this 'transclude' thing? I'm sorry, but I'm not a genius with wiki editing, I just know the basics and to help that my English isn't perfect either. : -Vefirus 04:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok, I'll see what I can find and learn about 'transclude' and see if I can do something about this! :: -Vefirus 04:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ''"not sure why fort is param #5 and price+ is param#7 instead of param #6... but, whatever"'' if you would like me to change it to 6 ok but then we'll have to reedit about 200 pages ]}} 01:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I know, hence the 'whatever', hahaha :D --MarauderIIC (Talk| ) 01:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The only way i know to do that is to create separate templates for each page, unfortunately we have over 250 item pages and i dont like the idea of having over 250 templates that are only going to be used once. i have had this request before but i disclosed it as it will take too long. maybe in the future when we have much more full time contributers. PS. thank you for your contribution :) "May you strive for Purity in The Gate of Ages and for the Kingdom of Saros" ]}} 01:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) If you could make a bot to do that, please do :) ]}} 02:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC)